


When a God Lives Among Men

by MarbleAide



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Movie Loki, Myth Loki, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's real-- and he (for some crazy reason) decides to stick around with Tom, practically living with him a points. Most people find this concerning (Chris), but apparently some are totally okay with this (Tom). </p><p>Except when Loki starts to get a little possessive of his host. And suddenly Chris isn't so sure about Tom either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as something really stupid, drabble, and is still stupid and crazy and makes no sense.
> 
> I will not promise quick updates as this story is a very random thing that comes up every once in a while and I'm still working through it. So, yes.

It starts with Loki needing to get away.

He finds this mortal that seems to understand and there is a fondness that grows. ‘Attachment’ might be the wrong word to use, but then again all the other words hold too much extra meaning when Loki runs them through his head.

He finds solitude in the mortal’s apartment or hotel. He always thinks that at some point showing up randomly unannounced in whatever location the mortal happens to be in might get a response of anger, at least a little bit.

But Tom’s different.

Tom flicks on the lights to find Loki sitting on his couch glaring at whatever TV show he happens to have accidentally put on the TV and does little more than smile, pull off his jacket, and join him. They don’t talk much, but there is comfort in the silence. Sometimes Tom will order take-out, finding that Loki has a particular taste for anything involving sushi and Thai food. Most nights like these not a single word is exchanged between the two and by the time Tom falls asleep on the couch, Loki is gone by morning.

Sometimes, whenever Tom’s out just getting coffee or food or simply walking about, he’ll blink and find Loki beside him. There is no tension in Tom’s shoulders, Loki finds, nothing that shows off Tom’s discomfort for the situation. That Loki is an immortal god that kills people and just shows up out of nowhere for a walk. Tom just smiles and nods at him, continuing on his way and gets Loki a scone when he gets his coffee.

It’s gotten to the point where Tom’s expecting Loki’s presence whenever he gets home, always orders enough dinner for two and making sure there are fresh blankets and pillows laid out near the sofa, just in case Loki does decide to stay the night. He’s not exactly sure if he does, because Tom always falls asleep first and Loki always disappears before he wakes up and the bedding always goes untouched. But that’s alright. Tom doesn’t mind in the least.

One night in particular, Tom finds that there is no god on his couch when he gets home. He’s not searching through his closet or soaking in his tub. He waits for a little bit, making sure there is enough food left over from his meal just in case Loki does want it if he came over. He shouldn’t feel like something’s missing when he changes and goes to bed. He shouldn’t feel like the TV should still be on or there should be the shifting of a body and quiet footsteps in the room over. He feels a sharp tug in his stomach before he closes his eyes and attempts sleep, though it seems harder coming than normal.

Later, when he finally finds the comfort of silence and darkness, Tom is woken suddenly by hands wrapping around him, cold fingers pressing into the skin of his stomach and jolting him into consciousness. There is a body behind him, pressing that’s so cold and slowly heating up with Tom’s own body heat and blankets. There is a surge of panic before he can feel lips against his ear and a familiar voice whispers out to him,

“Go back to sleep.”

Tom’s not sure where Loki’s been, whether he has been doing something horrid across the world or not, but somehow that doesn’t matter right now as the arms squeeze him a little tighter and Tom sinks back into the hold, instantly relaxing and closing his eyes again. He doesn’t ask at all. He doesn’t need to.

“Missed you.”  He mumbled, placing his own hands over Loki’s and snuggling just a little bit closer.

There is a smile at his ear that presses into a kiss and it’s so much warmer then what Tom might have expected. The lips are soft and trail down to the nape of his neck, leaving trails of warmth behind and pressing a little harder that makes Tom let out a heavy sigh. It feels right; complete and Tom smiles as he falls back into an easy sleep.

Loki stays the night, curled up right behind Tom, keeping him close.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes, Chris had to wonder about Tom. Well, ‘wonder’ really meaning ‘worry’ because there had to be something off with the guy when you were that nice and that naive and just decided not to question things after a while. 

Which, okay, was probably a good idea when dealing with a supposed-to-be-not-real norse god who shows up on your doorstep out of the blue one day and simply decides ‘hey, I like it here, might as well stick around for a bit’. It was one of those situations where you either accept the fact that the god of mischief is crashing on your couch and using up all your hot water or you simply go completely insane.

So, alright, he understood why Tom accepted Loki’s existence— seeing as Chris had to do the same thing lest he want his entire view on reality to crash down around him— but did Loki really need to be Tom’s overstayed, unwelcomed house guest? Upon further thinking, Chris thought that yes, this was also logical, because Tom wasn’t just a kindhearted soul trying to do his rightful duties, he was also looking out for his own ass. Because when a god— no matter the type— shows up in your flat to say ‘I’m staying’ you don’t really argue with him unless you’ve got his thunder god brother on speed dial. Which neither of them did and Chris quickly made a mental note to check up on that.

The entire point here, the point that Chris was trying to get across over the phone before Tom cut him off and said in that sort of lower, pouty, I’m-begging-you-voice ‘please?’ was this was insane. So, yes, in the end Chris wondered about Tom, but he also wondered about himself seeing as he ended up agreeing to this entire situation even though he just wanted to scream out ‘hell no, I will not babysit your damned god like a house cat while you’re out!’ 

But, no. Here he was. Because Loki was in a ‘mood’ and Tom had to go to a photoshoot for the day and didn’t want the god alone for too long (and without really saying in so many words was asking Chris to make sure Loki didn’t burn down his apartment, please and thank you).

It’s not like he hadn’t met Loki before (and, Jesus, wasn’t that the weirdest fucking sentence of his life?). It surprised Chris at first how much he looked like Tom in his Loki getup, except without the random moments of tears and screaming. He was strangely calm most of the time, though always terrifyingly intimidating because his eyes were distinctly not-Tom eyes and instead reminded Chris a lot like a snake’s. That and his hair. Apparently, being the shape-shifter that he was, Loki really liked changing his hair color, though he normally stuck with his quote-unquote natural color of orange-ish-red, but Chris doubted there was anything really natural about the god.

The only other person who knew about Loki (at least that either Tom or Chris were aware of) was Luke and, upon seeing him, he simply blinked about five times, turned to Tom, said very firmly ‘no’ before walking right back out of the room. Both Tom and Loki found the behavior hilarious, but Chris was genuinely concerned one of these days Luke was going to drink himself to death because of all the random things he put up with for his client.

Right. Anyway. Here he was standing in Tom living room, cursing the Brit under his breath with no immediate sign of Loki. Which was never good.

“Loki?” He called out, waited for a few beats, and then again, “Loki?” just a little bit louder.

“Bathing!” was the immediate response, an irritance to the voice as if this were the fourth or fifth time the word had been spoken. It was all overly dramatic, just as Loki was, so with a little huff and a roll of his eyes, Chris made his way down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Since Loki decided to ‘move in’, Chris wondered if Tom had had a hot shower, seeing as Loki did so enjoy his own little bathtimes and he liked them always running hot. He was well aware that the god had to be putting some weird spell on Tom’s hot water heater, because there was no way in hell there could be so much hot water all the time. This being said, as soon as Chris opened up the bathroom door he was welcomed with a wave of steam and humidity, accompanied by the strong smell of lavender and rose that almost made him want to gag.

“For the love of—”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Came the hissed voice from the bathtub, though the voice wasn’t accompanied by a face until it popped out from the mountain of bubbles currently threatening to spill over onto the floor.

“Jesus, what—”

Chris didn’t get to finish as Loki waved his hand and suddenly Chris’s voice was gone. He opted instead to glare the god down.

“You’re letting the cold in, get out!”

He made no move to do so, planting his feet and crossing his arms. Little bastard.

Loki let a growl escape his throat. “I said, OUT!” He yelled and instantly Chris felt a force against his chest, moving him back out of the doorway just in time for the door to slam closed in his face.

Fucking gods.  

Chris was smart enough to not put himself in the path of a pissy god of mischief and if soaking in a bath tube with overly sweet oils imported from some magical place up in the clouds or space or wherever, so be it. He could deal with that. Let Loki turn all pink and shriveled, Chris on the other hand was quite happy to plop down on the couch with a beer— a six pack left in the fridge with a note written in Tom’s sprawl that said ‘Help yourself!’ and, okay, Chris totally appreciated it because Tom knew the only way he could deal with Loki was to get just a little bit drunk— and watch tv.

Whoever said babysitting Norse gods wasn’t easy?

He got through two and a half of the brew and almost an hour into watching crappy afternoon television when the bathroom door finally opened again and the hallway leading to it filled with steam. Chris paid little attention, just as long as Loki behaved. Which, of course, would never happen. (In other words he should have been paying more attention.)

Out from around the corner came a sleek black cat, to which Chris of course didn’t notice as Loki padded about without a sound. He did very much like cats, all the evil and superstition surrounding them. The same thing went for snakes, but those were more adept at lying to naked couples underneath trees instead of sneakily crossing the living room to bound up into the small of Chris’s back.

Chris looked over his shoulder when he felt the light weight hop up onto him, met with the cold bright green stare of Loki’s eyes in a cat body. Now, Chris didn’t really mind Loki being a cat— surely he could cause less trouble as a small cat then as a full grown god— but at the same time he didn’t like the fact that he could not read Loki’s expression at all besides devious-cat-look. So, as he should do, Chris glared for a moment before turning away to continue watching tv as he felt the cat knead into his shirt, claw just barely scraping skin as he settled into a tight curl.

“No,” He said right afterwards. “Nope, you’re not being a cat. Turn back into a human. Or, human-like-being.” There came no instant change, though Chris did not look back, he could feel the burning of eyes staring into the back of his skull. He sighed. “Now, Loki.”

He was sure there would be shit to pay later when Loki finally got around to it, because you don’t exactly go around ordering the god of mischief to do stuff without there being some sort of consequences and holyfuckingshitthatwasapenis.

Apparently, there would be no ‘getting around to it’ in this case, it was very much a ‘right here, right now’ sort of thing as the small weight of the cat suddenly shifted into a much heavier weight of a full grown man who now stretched out to lay flat against Chris’s back. And, because Chris was just the luckiest person ever, Loki decided to skip the part of getting dressed after bathing, so now Chris had a fairly heavy, very warm, very, very, naked god pressed against his back.

And he was hard.

Nope. Nope. Not happening.This was not what he signed up for. He did not want to have a god’s hard-on pressing into his back. Crossing one too many lines right there and he might just have to hit Tom square in this face for this.

It should have been surprising that, when Chris went to go move, he found he couldn’t. His body would not budge or obey any sort of command he tried to send it. It should have thrown him off, however, Chris was smarter than that and used to stupid tricks like this, so all he did after a few attempts was relax all his limbs to not fight it. And curse. Lots of cursing.

“You’re really cut when you say stuff like that…” Loki purred out into Chris’s ear, licking at the shell of it with a tongue that was distinctly not human— snake, it was a fucking snake tongue.

“For the love of fucking Christ, Loki!” Chris cursed, because yes, he’d heard a lot of the myths and knew a lot of them involved Loki sticking his dick in things— many things, things not even alive things, and what the actual fuck was this guy’s problem with needing to get his dick wet?— but it never really occurred to him that Loki might want to branch out and have sex with him.

Jesus, did Tom have to deal with this bullshit all the time?

“No, no, not happening. Off me now.”

Behind him, Loki hummed, swiveled his hips ever so slightly to grind his cock a bit harder into Chris’s back. “Mmm…nope. Think I like you like this.” Another little grind, followed by a thrust and Chris was not going to acknowledge how his shirt was now becoming a little sticky. “Much less annoying.”

Chris gave out a little groan, wanting to bury his face into the pillow at his head to possibly suffocate himself, but his neck refused to move.

“So, you’re just going to rape me?” He snapped back, so wishing that he could struggle, so at least he could say he tried.

Loki just chuckled into the back of his neck. “Of course not, I just had an amazing bath and there is no way I’m ruining it by touching you. I’m simply using your body for a little while.”

“So you’re just going to rut against me like a teenager? Why?”

“Because,” Loki thrust again, this time a little hard and Jesus-H.-Christ his shirt was starting to rid up. Fucking hell. And then, right against his ear, “I know you’ll hate it.”

Now, here’s the thing about Loki, norse god of lying and mischief and all that other annoying bullshit like stubbing your toe against the door or getting sand in your mouth at the beach:

He’s a fucking prick.

Like, straight up does whatever he wants because he knows it’ll piss you off. The type of person who moves all your furniture two inches to the left when you’re not home or eats the last muffin that you were saving for the morning just because he knew you wanted it. Or, you know, use magic to keep you immobile so he can jizz all over your back. Just because he knows you’d hate it.

Chris was a fairly easy going guy. He liked to relax, kick back, not worry about things so much, but there was only so much he could take and right now having a dick slide along his spine while a god huffs and groans in his ear just might be pushing it a little too far. Not like he could do anything about it, but still.

When he manages to look back over his shoulder, something he shouldn’t do and should know better, but can’t help himself as Loki didn’t magic his eyes to stare in one direction, Chris sees that not only is Loki really, really, enjoying this, he’s also changed his hair color to a very familiar shade of black. It makes a cold chill pool into his stomach which must show on Chris’s face somehow, because suddenly Loki is smiling at him as he maneuvers his hips.

“Thought you might like this better,” The god pants hot in Chris’s ear, “You know, because it reminds you of him.”

This hits a little too close to home, makes Chris feel a little sick, because this is totally wrong and he should not be thinking about Tom, not—

It ends with a hard thrust against his back and a throaty groan that doesn’t sound quite right. Chris is lucky that Loki decided not to drag this out with his godly stamina, but he still bares the hot mess now cooling against his back and staining his shirt.

Loki up and leaves with that, simply slides off Chris’s back with that ever-present cool little smile and slinks off totally naked into Tom’s room, closing the door shut behind him with a flick of his wrist.

Then there was Chris, left to clean up a god’s semen that stuck to his skin and wonder about Tom once more, this time for a much different reason that made his conscience ache.


End file.
